metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Manus
Samantha Manus is the fictional creator of the Channel 51 website, dedicated to conspiracy theories of alien species, with snapshots of them (actually screenshots of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) all over the site. Not much is known about her apart from the fact that she has or may have an eyebrow piercing. Athena Astronautics In Mackenzie King's blog, Manus is first mentioned in the entry "Bizarre", in which King states that she was informed her blog was getting much attention from "UFO fanatics", and that she had nothing against them, "or this Samantha Manus", and that her website "was worth a chuckle or two..." In the entry "Secrets", King believes Manus is a very balanced human being, concerned about her survival and it is readily apparent that she is frightened, and ponders Channel 51, her conspiracy theories and the possibility that there is corruption inside Athena Astronautics. In "Strangers", King believes that if Manus was reading her blog she would just laugh and pass it off as another conspiracy. In "Iris", King says that she has discovered something more about Athena Astro (possibly corruption) that Manus may find useful, and that she needs to contact her. The journal was later terminated, indicating that she may not have contacted Manus. Channel 51 biography "Don't be fooled by the eyebrow piercing. My instructors at the Falken Institute of Technology certainly weren't -- I double majored in aeronautics and systems design. For all you know this photo isn't even of me. Then again it may be. It all depends on what you perceive to be reality, which is why I'm here, to part the veil and show you the truth the Powers That Be prevent you from seeing at all costs. There are many echoes to the truth. My name is not important. Names rarely are in the precarious position I've placed myself. But for the sake of sanity, and so you can at least put a name to the pretty mug around the piercing, consider this scientist's name to be Samantha Manus. I just say I was born in Sumas , WA , a little village at the edge of the U.S/Canadian border. That paints a quaint picture, huh? Yes, that's right -- Samantha from Sumas. Kill the joke. As you've noticed, my parlance has a certain joie de vivre . I'm not your ordinary brain-box scientist. I'm no Poindexter with a pocket protector. I hate Star Trek. Needless to say, my scintillating witticisms have afforded me none too few furtive glances from my colleagues and two visits to the Human Resources department. For six years I have worked as a consultant at government and commercial scientific institutions in Great Britain , Denmark , and the United States . Yeahyeahyeah, it may sound impressive but it isn't. Most of the cringeworthy peeps at these white-hall hells have the humor of a red blood cell. None of them like the music I play in the lab (may I present U2, Chemical Brothers, and Scissor Sisters to name just a few), but I digress. When I was twelve, my father, an Air Force captain, once said, "The best kept secrets are those tucked within secrets." I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but it's become something of a mantra for me today as I endeavor to grow Channel 51 and blow the whistle. The things I have seen, the events I have been privy to, have changed my life and my understanding of our place in the cosmos. We think we know what the world is all about by the time were seventeen. The hard, cold truth is that our eyes are barely open. We're still newborns in a strange world. We've all felt it. Something isn't right with the world. How can thousands who witnessed UFOs in Mexico City be arbitrarily written off by skeptics and the western press? Why are new scientific discoveries cloaked by faceless members of governments nearly every day? Since when was it cool for a software mega-corporation to start dictating government policy on next-gen technology? What are the Powers That Be afraid to tell us about Area 51? Like I said, I'm here to part the veil. I'm here to open your eyes. Switch off your silly video games for a moment and see what I have to show you. I guess I'm like Morpheus from The Matrix movies when he said to Neo, "Free your mind." That's all I ask of you. Free your mind to new possibilities. Welcome to Channel 51. Trivia *Her name is strikingly similar to Samus Aran. Links *Channel 51 biography Category:Characters Category:Channel 51 Category:Scientists Category:Alive